Sucked into Motunui Disney
by VenaHope
Summary: A teen-aged girl goes to a movie Theater and gets sucked into the mew Disney movie, Moana. Now she has to fight along side Moana against threats like, Pirates, Tamatoa, and Te Ka. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1 Motunui

"One ticket please." A girl with long, blond hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a floral tank top dress that reached her ankles.

She handed the ticket manager the money then headed into the building.

That girls me.

My name is Jessica, I'm a 17 year old girl from California.

Today the new movie Moana is out in theaters, I am about to watch it now.

I settle down in the front row, and waited for the movie to start.

A bright green light filled the room.

"What the heck?" I asked myself. Suddenly, I felt a magnetic pull toward the screen. "AHHHHHH!" I screamed. No, this can't be how it ends!

Then all went black.

"Is she alive?"

"Look at her hair, it's golden!"

"Were did she come from?"

"Who is she?"

"What is she wearing?"

"Shes waking up!"

I groaned. Looking up into the brown eyes of many different people. They looked like the island people from... Wait.

I gasped and inched back. "Who are you? Where am I? How'd I get here?!" I all but yelled. Someone, an middle aged woman stepped forward.

"I am Sina, you are on the Island of Matonui, you washed up here after a storm." She said. I blinked.

"Who are you, child?" She asked gently. "I'm Jessica." I said. "Jessica, my daughter will show you around the Island, and help you if you need it, MOANA!" She yelled.

Moana came sprinting in. "What is is Mama, is the stranger awake?" She asked. Then she noticed me. "Moana, this is Jessica, you will be her guide around the Island. Help her get some new clothing."

I looked down at my ripped up and soggy shoes and dress. How'd that happen?

I stood up. "Yes Mama. Come on! I'll show you how to get Coconuts, oh, wait, or I could show you the stream, no, how about the Sea!" She grabbed my hand and raced out.

Wow, hyper girl.

"Oh, no wait, cloths!" She said then dragged me in another direction.

We came to a little hut, with a lady in it. "Uh, Gia? My friend, Jessica, here needs some new cloths." Said Moana.

I waved hello.

She came over to me, pulled out various skirts and tops.

I picked out a grass skirt with a blue cloth rapped around it, similar to Moana's, with a over the shoulder blue type top with a flower design.

I changed and smiled. Moana smiled back. "nice outfit!" She said, then grabbed my hand, and dragged me to various other places, showing me the mountains, the stream, her friends, people kept starring at my blond hair and blue eyes, then she brought me to the beach.

"What's it like, where your from?" She asked. "Well, it's a lot different from here. We build tall, tall buildings that higher than the trees, and houses." I explained. I told her about cars and buses, and lights.

Then she told me about Maui the Demigod of the wind and sea. How he stole the Heart from Ta Fiti and about Te Ka.

We traded stories for a while, until it was night.

The next day, Moana introduced me to her father. The Chief. He seemed nice. Until the fish issue popped up.

There were no fish, anywhere. So Moana said something about fishing beyond the reefs. The Chief became furious.

He told her no, and she ran off, I followed.

Then she sang about how she wanted to go explore the Sea.

She jumped onto a boat. I jumped on to. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we sailed forward as she sang.

Then a huge ass waved knocked the boat over and threw us around like rag dolls.

I face planted onto the sand.

"Ow." I groaned. Moana got up quickly upon seeing her grandmother. She was hurt to.

"Whatever happened here, blame it on the big." She said.

Moana sighed. "My Father was right, the water is dangerous. I'm gonna go put my rock on the mountain." She said.

"Ok." Said the Grandmother.

"Your not gonna stop me?" She asked, confused. "Nope. Go to what you want." Said the Grandma.

"When I die, I'm going to come back as one of these, or I chose the wrong Tattoo." She said chuckling.

I decided to explore on my own for a little while. Then someone bumped into me sending me to the ground. A boy, who looked around my age, dropped all the coconuts he was holding. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go-" He looked at me. "Ing." He finished.

"Hey, I'm Wakai, but most people just call me Kai, you must be the girl who got caught in the storm." He said. I stood up.

Hottie.

"What?" He asked confused. My eyes widened. Oh shit I said that out loud.

"Oh, uh, nothing um, my names Jessica. I uh, was just going, see you around." I said quickly a blush raising to my cheeks.

I raced off, mortified. OH MY GOD WHY ME? I sat down near a the beach. It was sunset.

I wonder how all this happened? Or if I'll ever go home again? Why am I even here?

I sighed.

Soon my eyes got sleepy and I fell asleep.

A shout woke me up. I was still on the Island. Great.

I noticed Moana racing towards the huts. I ran after her.

"Moana! What's going on?" I asked. "My, my Grandma is, isn't well, so I'm going to find Maui, and make him take the heart of Ta Fiti back, and fix everything." She said.

"I'm coming." I said. This was a Disney Movie, and I wasn't gonna miss it.

"Really?" She asked. "Yep. I'm gonna help you save the Island. Now, let's do this." I said. We backed up lots of fruit and water.

Sina came in. We froze.

Then she picked up some fruit and helped us back. She stopped me once we left. "Take care of my daughter Jessica, be safe." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

We got onto the boats in a hidden cave and sailed off.

Suddenly a burst of light on the Island was seen.

Moana's Grandmother, was dead.

We both set out sights to the Sea.

Look out Maui, here we come!


	2. Chapter 2 Evil Coconuts

I woke up to the sun, in my face. While Moana had been sailing, I had somehow fallen asleep.

"Oh good, your awake." She said. Hey-Hey was still sitting in the basket I had thrown him in. Earlier the dang bird had nearly drowned.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. "Eh, maybe about all night. And most of the day." She said. I sighed. It had been a total of five days since we had set out on this journey.

Suddenly boat flips over and we both tried to push it up again. "Ocean! A Little HELP PLEASE!" Yelled Moana.

A large wave came overhead. "Ocean!" She yelled. "AHHH!" I yelled and everything went black.

"Ugh." I groaned. I am sick of waking up like this.

Moana and I were covered and sand. Furiously Moana walked up to the Ocean. "What part of Help us, did you not understand! Ugh, fish pee in you, all day!" She yelled furiously trying to kick the water, and failing.

"Uh, Moana?" I asked. "what?" She asked. "Look." I pointed to the millions of marks shaped like hooks on the rocks.

Oh boy. "Maui." whispered Moana, she grabbed the Oor, and Hey-Hey I ran behind a rock watching the sense unfold. Moana started resisting what she would say to Maui.

Maui picked up the boat. "The god have given me a-" He spots Moana. "AHHHH!" He drops the boat, Moana launches out of the way.

He cautiously picks it up again then Moana appears behind him.

"Maui, Demigod, of the Wind and Sea, I am-"

"Hero of Men." cut in Maui with a smirk on his face.

"W-what?"

"It's actually Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero of Men, I interrupted, from the top." I rolled my eyes as he continued to interrupt her.

Then he signed her oor. He started to sing Your Welcome, as he did this, I snuck into the boat, and hit in the cargo area.

He got on the boat and ditched Moana. I waited until I heard a splash that was Moana before I poped up as he was about to feet the chicken.

"Hello." He whipped around and let out a yell of surprise. I picked up Hey-Hey. I glared at him. "Hey-Hey, is not for eating!"

Maui was about to say something when I think, he noticed my hair, and eyes. "What's with your eyes, and hair?" He asked.

"Genetics." I said. He looked confused. Just then Moana poped up.

"I am Moana of Motunui and you will restore the heart!" She yelled. He threw off the boat.

Again,

and again,

and again.

"You know, she not gonna give up right?" I asked.

He sighed before jumping off the boat.

Then he was thrown back on.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. The Ocean spat in his face.

I laughed. He glared.

Moana showed him the Heart and he seemed, scared.

"That rock is a trouble beacon to all manor of bad!" He argued with Moana.

"Oh yeah, COME AND GET IT COME AND GET IT!" She yelled. I jumped up suddenly and clapped a hand to her mouth remembering a clip of this I saw on YouTube.

She pushed me off. "Jessica, what the heck?" She asked. "SH! Were being watched." I said. Maui and Moana looked at each other, then at me then around them paranoidly.

Maui then whispered. "I say we throw is overboard."

I shook my head. "If we do that, whatever is watching us will have the power of creation. And do you really want to deal with that?" I asked. Maui shook his head.

Then suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere.

"Were under attack!" I yelled and coconuts Pirated showed up.

"There kinda, cute." Said Moana. "Cute, but deadly." I said. Maui did his best to avoid the boats and remove the hooks from the boat.

Then he begins to flee. Moana went after the Heart inside the Chicken, and gracefully landed back on the boat.

I clapped. "Awesome." I said. Then Maui floored it so to speak, and we raced out of there using a classic go between two large ships causing them to smash into each other sorta thing.

"WERE ALIVE!" Yelled Moana jumping up and down.

I start to ignore everything there saying, Until Maui gets a blow dart in his butt cheek. Then I pretty much died of laughter.

I fell asleep.

When I woke We had reached land. Sorta. I scampered after Moana and Maui, who had already began climbing.

We reached the top of the mountain when Moana looked of into the distance.

"If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up." Said Maui. I giggled.

"So, how do we get in?" Asked Moana.

"Human sacrifice." Said Maui seriously.

Moana gasped. Maui bursts into laughter.

"I'm kidding, so serious."

He does a weird dance thing then the realm opens.

"CHEHO!"

Maui jumps in. "I AM STILL FALLING!" Splash.

I jump.

Moana jumps.

The cave closes.

We fell through lots of water until we fell threw the Ocean ceiling weirdly defying physics then Moana slipped and fell down.

Maui sighs. "Well, there dead. Let's go get my hook." I ran after Moana, picking up a sharp looking spear.

I whacked monster after monster, soon finding her at the edge of Tamatoa's lair.

Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3 Tamatoa

"Sparkle, Sparkle, Sparkle." Yelled Moana.

After I had point down refused, Moana had ended up as bait. I hid quietly behind a rock, out of sight.

I then heard the gold shifting and Moana gaps as she was lifted into the air.

"ho ho ho, what have we here is a shiny, weird looking, it's got two leg, eh, wait a minutes this is a human, what is a human doing in the Realm of, of, Ok, pick an eye babe, I can't concentrate on what I'm saying, yeah, pick one, PICK ONE!"

He snapped.  
"the Realm of monsters." He finished."Ooh, whats this?" He tried to get he necklace. "NO that's my grandma's!" He mimicked her mockingly then said "I ate my grandma! And it took forever because she was absolutely huge." Then Maui tripped on some stuff. "Your amazing!" I said Moana quickly.

She started rambling about how she wanted to see him and stuff. I had to cover my mouth to stop laughing.

"Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?" Asked Tamatoa menacingly.

"Cause I will gladly do so, in song form!" He said.

Oh, joy, this must be the bad guy song. Damn I wish I had watched this movie before getting stuck in it. That would make stuff easier.

I should've stayed on the Island.

 _"Well Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam, I was a drab little crab once._

 _But I know I can be happy as clam,  
_ He lifts her higher into the air by the back of her top.

 _because I'm beautiful baby._

He looked at her menacingly.

 _Did your granny say listen to your heart?_

He his claw hits her chest roughly, Moana yells in pain. I wince. Ouch.

 _Be who you are on the inside. I need three words to tear her argument apart,_

He grabbed her arms in his claws, pulling them, then says harshly.

 _Your granny lied!_

 _I'd rather be shiny_ He had in one claw again, almost dancing around.

 _Like a treasure from a sunken pirates wreck, scrub the deck and make it look shiny!_

 _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck,_

He made a cut throat motion and looked at her menacingly. Moana looked frightened.

 _Just a sec, don't cha know_

 _Fish are dumb dumb dumb they'll chase anything that glitters_

 _Beginners. Oh._

 _And here they come come come to brightest thing that glitters_

He swallows the fish hole.

 _hmm, fish dinners_

 _I just love free food, and you look like Sea food._

He starts to lower Moana toward his mouth. "HEY!" Maui and myself yell out. Tamatoa glances in my direction, then looks at Maui, who was holding his hook.

"It's Maui time." Tamatoa drops Moana. I ran over and help her up as we take a few steps away from the giant crab.

"CHEHO!" Maui turns into a a shark, lizard- was that Sven? Then himself.

Tamatoa smirked at his enemies misfortune.

 _Well well well little Maui having trouble with his look, little semi demi mini god, ouch, what a terrible performance, get a hook, get it? You don't swing it like you used to man!_

He threw Maui at the wall.

 _yet I have to give you credit for my start and your tattoo's on the outside_

 _For just like you I made myself a work of art._

 _I won't hide, I can't, I'm to shiny!_

 _watch me sparkle like a diamond in rough_

 _strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny_

He picked up Moana and threw her into the cage, I dived out of the way, rolling behind a rock again.

 _Send your armies but they'll never be enough, my shells to tough, Maui man!_

Tamatoa began to sadistically toy with Maui, beating the crap out of him. I started to freak out.

What if a character dies? What if I die? I was having a mini panic attack. Then suddenly my hand burst into flames. I gasped, but, there wasn't any pain.

Hold on.

I HAVE SUPER POWERS?! SWEET!

plastering a determined look on my face I got into a attack position.

 _Far from the ones who abandoned you chasing the love of these humans who made you feel wanted_

 _you try to be tough, but you armors just not hard enough,_

 _Maui, now it's time to kick you henie!_

 _have you ever seen someone so shiny!_

I jump out and yell, "Hey! Put the Demigod, down or else!" I yelled threateningly.

Tamatoa stopped and looked at me. "Or what? Your just tini human with weird yellow hair. What are you gonna do?" He mocked.

I lit my hands on fire. "this." I said. I threw a fire ball at his eye he dodged dropping Maui. "Hey! Oh, no, watch the eyes, ow hot, hot, hot!" He yelled and dodged the fire, some of which his his claws leaving scorch marks.

He suddenly reached out a tried to hit me with a claw, but I threw fire up at him, burning his claw.

"OW!" He yelled getting mad. Maui and Moana had by now, gotten the hook and were watching me in awe.

"Ha! How do you like this!" I yelled using fire to flying upward. "Na, na, na, na, na!" I yelled flying around the room.

"Hey! Stop it! Ow, Hot, hot, hot!" I showered fire down on Tamatoa. He tried whacking me out of the air like a fly, but I flew over down next to Moana and Maui.

"Let's go!" I said. We ran, with Tamatoa hot on our heels.

"Get back here!" He yelled. We jumped onto a volcano and shot up out of the Ocean, making Tamatoa fall and land stuck on his shell.

"Hey! Did you like the song?"

 **JMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJM\**

 **SO I know I cut off shiny, but seriously I wanted to throw that in there. Plus, I thought why not give her super powers? I know it might make her Mary-Sue-ish, but this was the only area were she could interfere without screwing up to much of the plot. I wanted her to have an action scene. Don't worry, she'll get her ass kicked back into reality later.**


End file.
